The invention relates to an improved metal rack frame assembly for electronics equipment that facilitates assembly of the frame. Most frame assemblies include a top shelf, a base, and four vertical support rails that are screwed into the top and base through the use of generally 32 screws and multiple components, which makes assembly time consuming. The present invention reduces the screws down to 8 through a uniquely designed set of components.